Nacar oscurecido oneshot
by thoril
Summary: [oneshot] : ¿Una perla con voluntad? eso tendría que verlo (Subordinada de Perla negra antes de ser apalizada por esta misma). Los orígenes de uno de los oc de mi otro fic de SU, Perla negra. Pedido por algunas personas ya, así que lo escribí en ratitos para descansar entre ilustración e ilustración.. y para calmar apetitos antes de mi próximo longfic. Cuidaos mucho


Esto es solo un aperitivo para calmar apetitos antes de mi próximo longfic, disfrutad y cuidaos ^^. SU y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rebecca sugar y Cartoon network.

\- ¿Qué … qué está pasando?-. Una fuerte luz la cegó por un instante. Esa sensación… Tanto tiempo soñando… al fin era más que un pensamiento, había nacido. De manera inconsciente esbozó una sonrisa.

Vislumbró una figura borrosa, parece que alguien había venido a recibirla.

– Levántate-.

Aún con dificultades para mover su recién adquirido cuerpo se irguió torpemente apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba discernir quien se había dirigido a ella. Según sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de aquel lugar empezaba a distinguir … un rostro fino, unos ojos verdes y brillantes, unos labios carnosos y una piel tersa del color de la menta, de hecho… olfateó el ambiente, quizá obra de sus sentidos aún emergentes, tenía la impresión de que esta emanaba un agradable olor a menta fresca... Su pelo estaba recogido en un tocado engastado con piedras preciosas y lucía un vestido blanco deslumbrante que cubría sutilmente sus formas hasta sus pies. Finalmente en su pecho, una gema. Miró sin palabras a la hermosa doncella y se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta la examinaba de arriba abajo.

Se dirigió a ¿ella?. - Eres una perla… negra, ¿que significa esto?-.

Confundida por estas palabras miró a su alrededor buscando algo en donde poder verse el rostro y en su búsqueda se percató de que no estaban solas, un par de mujeres de rostro serio, embutidas en un traje con patrones militares, la miraban nerviosas.

Estas se dirigieron a la doncella del vestido. -Señora, nosotras no… no sabemos que ha podido salir mal , el proceso iba perfectamente-.

¿El proceso? , ¿qué proceso? , estaba confundida, ¿se referían a… ella?. La doncella del vestido miró airada a las otras dos mujeres sin decir nada. Se acercó a ella y la cogió del rostro con cuidado. La miró a tal distancia que podía sentir su aliento.

\- Es hermosa, pero de nada me serviría si no ejerce sus funciones-. Perla negra se ruborizó y al notarlo la doncella del vestido esgrimió una sonrisa, divertida.

Las dos mujeres respondieron aceleradas. – No podemos asegurarle nada, es la única perla negra engendrada hasta ahora… no sabemos como reaccionaria ante sus órdenes… Podemos desecharla y empezar de nuevo si lo desea-.

Asustada, Perla negra se echó atrás hasta encontrarse con una pared. Las tres gemas la miraron, sorprendidas con su reacción. Ante su sopresa una de las subordinadas desenvainó lo que parecía un arma de su gema y se aproximó a ella. Pero la doncella la detuvo y esta bajó el arma.

-Señora, tiene voluntad de vivir… ¡una perla! , dejarla viva podría ser un error muy peligroso-.

Esta negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. – Dijiste que era única, destruirla sería el verdadero error… además, esa chispa de voluntad tan inesperada… me gusta eso-. Las soldados se miraron y suspirando asintieron levemente.

La doncella le tendió la mano. – Vamos Perla, te llevaré a tu hogar-.

Todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… solo que parecía haber sido creada con un objetivo, todavía ignoraba cual. Al salir de la habitación guiadas por las dos soldados se encontraron en lo que parecía ser una monstruosa explotación minera a cielo abierto, cielo sin nubes y de un color negro intenso coronado por dos soles de diferentes colores.

Llegaron hasta una nave, en la cual, dos cuarzos grandes como dos torres esperaban a su doncella. Las soldados que las habían acompañado hicieron una reverencia y la doncella asintió.

-Contactaré personalmente con Diamante amarillo para hacerle llegar mis impresiones-. Dicho esto, la compuerta de la nave se cerró tras de sí y la nave alzó el vuelo.

No tardó en comprender su objetivo, las subordinadas de la doncella se lo hicieron saber rápidamente, temiendo que la voluntad de esta extraña gema se desarrollara demasiado. Resultaba que era…una esclava, fabricada para servir y exhibirse como símbolo de riqueza. Había nacido para ser una esclava? Una vida eterna de servidumbre… ante la sorpresa de otras perlas sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas.

Pasaron años en los que asistió a fiestas y reuniones de las gemas más poderosas e influyentes del panorama de homeworld. Allá adónde iba era observada con envidia por otras aristócratas como si se tratara de un hermoso complemento que ellas no podían permitirse. La tristeza, frustración y el asco hacia la sociedad que le rodeaba le invadía poco a poco, ¿cómo era posible un mundo en el que el destino de un ser podía ser marcado en contra de voluntad ya antes incluso de nacer?. Sentía deseos de huir y de hecho lo único que la retenía era el trato de su señora. Era cariñosa con todas sus subordinadas y a diferencia de otras Perlas la respetaba siempre sin salirse de su estatus de servidora. Además estaba el hecho de que le había salvado la vida, sin ella Perla negra habría sido desechada como basura defectuosa.

Con el tiempo no pudo evitarlo y empezó sentirse atraída por ella… sabía que era completamente imposible que aquella esmeralda la correspondiese de alguna forma, pero le gustaba soñar, soñar que era libre y que se llevaba a aquella hermosa esmeralda lejos de ahí… de ese repugnante sociedad, podrida hasta las raíces con el absurdo que era la esclavitud en una especie tan desarrollada… era de las pocas cosas que la mantenía caminando sobre el fino hilo de la cordura.

Pero ese día….algunas podrían considerar que fue aquel día, el que ese fino hilo se rompió, dando paso a la locura… pero para ella ese día fue una liberación, un paso adelante, una auténtica revelación de su auténtico objetivo. Fue como siempre en un lujoso escenario, rodeado de estiradas aristócratas que reían falsamente mientras fardaban de las colonias y riquezas que poseían… Era divertido que ninguna de ellas supiera que en unos pocos miles de años esas colonias se rebelarían y casi todas ellas acabarían muertas, asesinadas a manos de sus propias esclavas.

Volviendo a nuestra historia , Perla negra posaba como siempre alrededor de su dueña , mostrándose altiva para las "amigas" de su doncella. Ese día una gema especialmente poderosa había asistido a la fiesta... Diamante amarillo caminaba escoltada por dos cuarzos de piel atigrada y era atendida por una pequeña e inquieta gema de piel verde que como ella, sería joven y aún estaría muy perdida. A pesar de mantener el tipo con las otras gemas que se acercaban a ella y le lamían el trasero para ganarse su favor, estaba claramente asqueada con aquel escenario. Sin darse cuenta, Perla negra tropezó con ella y al darse la vuelta y ver a quien había golpeado se echó a temblar. Esmeralda, agobiada, la hizo arrodillarse a pesar de que Diamante amarillo le dijera que aquello era innecesario. Perla negra miró a su señora y esta le retiró la vista no sin antes dedicarle un leve gesto de decepción.

-Retírate y espera en la terraza Perla, debo hablar seriamente contigo-.

Con un Diamante… tenía que tropezarse con un Diamante… Perla sabía que ese tropezón podría ser desastroso para ella. Con un atisbo de miedo en el cuerpo se dirigió a la terraza de la torre lunar. Pero lo que más se sentía era contrariada, eso que acababa de pasar, esa estupidez, dejaba bien claro que para Esmeralda ella no era más un florero. Según caminaba, esa impotencia se transformó en frustración y poco a poco en rabia, rabia que ya existía pero que ese incidente había sacado a flote.

En mal momento unas guerreras cuarzo se toparon de frente con ella mientras caminaba. La miraron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- Eres una perla, una especialmente hermosa-. Perla negra evitó responderle e intentó avanzar pero el otro cuarzo le cortó el paso y la cogió por la cintura.

-No es propio de una esclava ignorar a un Cuarzo, vamos déjanos verte bien-. Fue en ese momento, justo entonces, cuando el hilo se rompió. Perla se deshizo del agarre y la golpeó con una fuerza absurda para una perla, tirando al cuarzo de espaldas. El otro cuarzo la miró sorprendida.

\- Como te atreves a tocarla maldita basura…-.

Perla negra se miró las manos. Eso había estado bien, muy bien de hecho… se sentía liberada... y esbozando una sonrisa apretó los dientes y la miró desafiante. - Y tengo más para ti estúpido cuarzo-.

Ante la sorprendente provocación, inesperada totalmente viniendo de una perla, el cuarzo invocó una espada de su gema y cargó a por ella. Con ágiles saltos Perla esquivó los tajos descontrolados de la guerrera y a la mínima oportunidad le devolvió los golpes, rompiéndole la nariz de un puñetazo. ¿De donde venía esa fuerza? … Ambos cuarzos se levantaron torpemente y tras intercambiar miradas levemente, asintieron.

-Perla, estas condenada a ser quebrada por atacar a un cuarzo-.

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Estoy dispuesta aceptar ese castigo…-. Su gema empezó a brillar, invocando una hermosa naginata negra y transformando su lujoso traje en una túnica de combate. -… ¡Si sois capaces de administrarlo!-.

Ambos cuarzos se lanzaron a por ella enfurecidos… cuando de repente una voz los detuvo. Ante la tremenda sorpresa de Perla negra se trataba de Diamante amarillo que la miraba curiosa.

-Largaos de inmediato-. Los cuarzos intentaron replicar pero con una fulminante mirada fue suficiente para hacerlos desistir. Se dirigió a Perla, la cual aún se mantenía en guardia, desconfiada.

-Tu eres la Perla de Esmeralda…si , la perla negra...¿cierto?-. Perla negra asintió en silencio. Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una leve risa. Justo en ese momento llegó Esmeralda, enterada de todo lo ocurrido por el escándalo montado por los cuarzos en el salón principal. Al ver el arma y a Diamante amarillo se dirigió hacia ella escandalizada.

\- ¡Como te atreves a mostrar un arma ante tu señora! , ¡arrodíllate!-. Perla negra la miró altiva pero tras dudar unos segundos, soltó el arma y se arrodilló ante Diamante. Enfurecida por su insubordinación se acercó con ademán agresivo y la mano en alta dispuesta a golpearla como castigo, pero antes siquiera de que le pusiera la mano encima esta la retuvo sin dudar. Diamante y sus guardaespaldas observaban la escena cada vez más sorprendidas. Esmeralda se deshizo del agarre y la miró con desprecio.

-Eres una esclava, nunca serás más y lo sabes así que… ¿qué pretendes con esto?-. Las palabras de su dueña le dolían, pero no podía seguir así, ni un minuto más. Antes de que pudiera responder Diamante se dirigió a ella.

\- Pequeña, ¿quieres formar parte de mi guardia personal?-. Todas se quedaron atónitas. Una de las jóvenes guardaespaldas, un Jasper se dirigió indignada a Diamante intentando convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Diamante hizo caso omiso.

Perla miró a su dueña, que no daba crédito y después al cielo. Todas esas estrellas, podría visitar cada una de ellas…eso estaba más cerca de su ideal de libertad. Asintió con una leve sonrisa y se pusieron en marcha cuando Esmeralda reaccionó y sin saber por qué se lanzó a retener a Diamante. Una de las guardaespaldas le salió al paso y fue golpear a esmeralda… Cuando Perla se puso de por medio y recibió impasible el golpe en su lugar. Esmeralda la miró sorprendida y suplicante, con lagrimones en los ojos.

-…-. Pero no supo que decir. Perla negra se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada le besó la frente. Diamante amarillo apremió a su nueva recluta y esta asintió agradecida, era hora de renacer.


End file.
